Duty
by The Avid Musician
Summary: A translator's duties are clear: translate the lies of the politicians from language to language. When the circumstances change, are a translator's duties as clear as before? Katsumoto/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: not mine._

**Chapter One**_  
_

A Japanese man, a great samurai leader, Katsumoto sat mediating peacefully on top of a large hill. Quite suddenly, a vision came to him.

_A white tiger, fierce and fearless, fought against an encircling ring of samurai. Its eyes were like fire._

_ A spear with a banner hanging from it of samurai make and design stabbed forward in a vicious attack._

_ A beautiful, young woman laying in a pile of cherry blossoms. The flowers were in her hair and all around her as she slept peacefully, beautiful and serene as those blossoms._

Katsumoto opened his eyes in surprise. It was a shadow of things yet to come.

ooooooooooo

A black-haired, small woman walked down the gangplank to Hokohama Harbour, her bag in hand. She looked around her, admiring the beauty of the busy dock.

"Miss? Do you know where a Mr. M. Hasegawa is? He was to be on this ship," a man in a cream suit and hat said. He looked to be about 45 years old.

"That is me. I assume you're Mr. Simon Graham," she said, looking him over quickly with her dark eyes.

"The linguist? Omura said he would send his best translator," Graham started.

"That is me. There is no better Japanese translator at court," she said, smiling slightly.

"But you're a woman! How were you at court?" Graham asked.

"My father is Sangi Hasegawa Sumiyoshi," she pointed out tersely.

"The Privy Councilor? Oh, good lord! I had no idea he had a daughter!" he said, his slightly, English accent becoming clear.

"My name is Miyuki," she said kindly.

"Well, Miss Miyuki, this is certainly a surprise. You'll be assisting Captain Algren, Colonel Bagley, General Hasegawa-... Wait...Are you related to General Hasegawa as well?"

"Yes. He is my grandfather," Miyuki said.

"Good lord...Anyway... You will be assisting Captain Algren, Colonel Bagley, Sergeant Gant, your grandfather, and mw while we train the Japanese army," he said, taking her bag from her.

"Thank you, Mr. Graham," she said, inclining her head slightly before continuing to walk.

"Do you perchance know any other languages aside from Japanese and English?" Mr. Graham asked as they walked along the dock.

"I know German, Chinese, French, and a smattering of Latin," she said, nodding.

"Oh, capital! Miss, a word or two of German!" he pleaded enthusiastically.

"Mr. Graham, might I enquire as to where exactly we are going?" she asked quickly.

"Oh, of course, Miss Hasegawa! Captain Algren, Sergeant Gant, and Colonel Bagley are arriving on a ship in about ten minutes. After that, we have an audience with the Emperor himself!" he informed her excitedly.

"Now, Mr. Graham, which language would you like to hear?" she asked, continuing on.

"I haven't heard German in some time. Just say 'hello', or 'good-bye'," he said, obviously terribly excited.

"_Hallo. Mein Name ist Miyuki. Wie geht's?"_ she said quickly.

"Is 'hello' really that long in German?" he asked, confused.

"Not at all. I said, 'Hello. My name is Miyuki. How are you?'"

"Oh, capital! That's simply capital!" he exclaimed, giddy.

"Mr. Graham, is that the ship?" she asked, gesturing to the next ship on the docks. Many people were disembarking, including what looked to be three American officers: a white-haired Scottish-looking man, a blonde man that gave her a bad feeling, and a brown-haired man with haunted eyes.

"Those are the men!" Mr. Graham exclaimed excitedly, looking directly at the very three men she had been staring at.

The pair hurried forward to the end of the gangplank to meet the officers. All three stopped for introductions when they saw the pair in front of them.

Mr. Graham spoke first, saying, "Gentlemen, this is Miss Miyuki Hasegawa. She'll be translating with me. Miss Hasegawa, these are Mr. Gant, Colonel Bagley, and Captain Algren." He gestured to the three men in turn. The white haired gentleman was Mr. Gant. He seemed kind enough. Colonel Bagley was the blonde man. The haunted man was Captain Algren.

She nodded to each gentlemen and said, "Pleasure to meet you, Gentlemen."

"And you as well, Miss Hasegawa," Mr. Grant said kindly. His Scottish accent was quite evident.

"Hello," Algren said bluntly, nodding to her.

"Mr. Graham, can I speak to you in private?" Colonel Bagley asked, cutting without evening saying a word to her. She noticed then that his voice was authoritative, as though he was quite used to command.

The Colonel pulled the other translator quickly to the side and demanded, "What is a _woman_ doing as a translator for the army?"

"The Emperor felt that one translator was insufficient. However, he wanted someone of Japanese origin. Omura chose the best translator at court," Mr. Graham said, explaining quickly.

"A _woman_ is their _best translator_?" Bagley said, disbelieving. He looked back at the remaining three. Miyuki was laughing at something Mr. Gant had said while Algren watched the two, clearly wishing he was somewhere else.

"She's General Hasegawa's granddaughter," Mr. Graham said, also looking at her.

"The Privy Councillor? Why would they send her here?" Bagley demanded.

"She knows all of the Generals," Mr. Graham said bluntly.

Bagley sighed and thought for a second before saying, "Make sure she stays by you."

Mr. Graham nodded and the two returned to the group.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Algren, Bagley, Mr. Graham, and Miyuki stood outside the Emperor's audience chamber, waiting to go inside. The two translators kept fussing about the way they looked, for each knew what a great honour this was and wanted to look their best. Despite Miyuki's previous life at court, she knew she had to look her best, if only for the Emperor's honour. The two military men, on the other hand, were completely silent as they stood, unmoving.

Suddenly, the door opened and they were allowed inside. Mr. Graham talked to the military men through the ritual of meeting the Emperor. Miyuki already knew the ritual, so she followed it alongside the three men without the help of Mr. Graham's instruction.

Finally, the bowed in front of the Emperor at the closest they would likely be allowed. They stood up and Omura said, as per ritual, "The Divine Emperor Meiji bids you welcome. He is grateful for the assistance your country offers. We hope to accomplish the same national harmony you enjoy in your homeland."

The Emperor spoke out then, saying, "_Omura_,_ ask them of the American Indians."_

Miyuki smiled slightly upon hearing this, but she quickly wiped her face of all emotion when she remembered that she was in court. Omura continued to question Bagley and Algren about the American Indians on the Emperor's behalf. No one noticed her quick change in expression.

Bagley answered the first set of questions. The Emperor then asked, "_Ask Captain Algren if it is true that they wear eagle feathers, paint their faces before battle and that they have no fear?"_

Again, she smiled, but wiped away the expression. Omura did not notice. He merely translated quickly for the Emperor. However, she had the feeling that Sachi, Emperor Meiji that is, noticed her change in expression. She hoped he did not disapprove of her because of that.

However, she did not let that bother her, for this was the first time she had heard Algren speak. "They are very brave," he said simply. She and Mr. Graham glanced at each other and he nodded at her, signalling that she should translate. She bowed her head slightly and translated it to Japanese.

After she finished speaking, the Emperor stood up on his throne, astonishing the two translators who knew Japanese customs. Mr. Graham said for the two officers' benefit, "Bow." She already knew and was bowing half a second before them.

In her peripheral vision, Miyuki could see that the Emperor had gotten down from his dais. That alone greatly surprised.

Against her better judgment, Miyuki looked up slightly at the Emperor. She saw the Algren was doing the same. The Emperor looked at the two of them before saying in somewhat halting English, "Thank you very much." He surprised them still further by bowing to them. She bowed lower still, and Mr. Graham told the others to as well.

The three of them waited for the Emperor to ascend to his dais again before standing up straight and exiting in the proper, ritualistic fashion.

oooooooooooooo

Later that same day, the five of them went out to the training fields to begin the training of the Japanese army. They went to stand in front of the new recruits that stood quite disorderly in ragged lines.

Mr. Gant yelled out some rather obscene things to them, which none of them understood but which made them at least pay better attention. Not much later, they all stood at attention in lines.

"Well done, Sergeant," she heard Algren comment. Miyuki snorted, but at a look from Mr. Graham, quickly quieted down.

"When ye understand the language, Sir, everythin' falls intuh place," he commented in his Scottish accent.

Algren walked forward and began to walk along the first rank of the new recruits. At a look from Mr. Graham, Miyuki followed and translated for him. "The first rank will kneel, rifles at the ready," Algren yelled out.

Quickly, she yelled the translation. He kept ordering the soldiers, while she kept yelling out the translations.

That day, and every day for six months, continued like that, though by the second day she had several pairs of men's clothing. She rather liked the news boy hats, though it made it impossible to put her hair up.

oooooooooooooo

It soon became apparent that General Hasegawa and most of the Japanese were far more comfortable having Miyuki translate than Mr. Graham, most likely because she looked much like them. Only Mr. Graham knew that they were comfortable with her because she was Hasegawa's granddaughter, and Hasegawa commanded enormous respect, so she did as well.

A few days into the training, Algren motioned for her to follow so that he could speak with Hasegawa.

"What can the General tell me about this man, this samurai, Katsumoto?" Algren asked.

Quickly, she spoke to Hasegawa in his, and her, native tongue. He answered and she quickly translated. It continued like that for several minutes as Algren attained much information about the samurai, though Algren clearly did not know that Hasegawa was samurai.

He continued by asking a most controversial question, "Who supplies their arms?"

She translated to Hasegawa who gave a response, though she already knew the answer. Either way, she said to Algren, "Katsumoto no longer dishonours himself by using firearms."

Algren looked greatly surprised. He asked to clarify, "He uses no firearms?"

"Katsumoto follows the old ways. To them he is a _hero_," she said with a slight smile, giving away that she had grown up learning of the great samurai.

"How well does he know this man?" Algren asked bluntly.

"The General and Katsumoto fought together for the Emperor," she clarified.

"He fought with the samurai?" Algren asked, not believing his own ears.

_How does he not know?_ "He is samurai," she said, frowning slightly.

Algren turned to look at Hasegawa, a speculative look on his face. Hasegawa bowed his head slightly to Algren, showing his pride in being a samurai.

ooooooooooooo

Later that evening, Miyuki, Mr. Graham, and Algren met together to speak of the Japanese. Mr. Graham stood on one side of the room saying, "You must understand, Katsumoto pledged his sword to defend the emperor. The say a samurai's sword is his soul. They're paradoxical people, samurai. I've been trying to write a book about it for years, but they keep very much to themselves." He sat down as he spoke.

She stood off to the side of the room, sipping a glass of water as she leaned comfortably against the wall. "You may ask me any of your questions. I grew up hearing stories of them."

"Thank you," Mr. Graham said sincerely.

Gant stepped forward and said, "The bastards are still wearin' armour." He laughed as he finished speaking.

Miyuki merely rolled his eyes while Mr. Graham said, "Yes, and while the Irish were still comporting themselves in loin cloths, these chaps were already the most sophisticated warriors on Earth." For this little speech, Miyuki caught Mr. Graham's eye and smiled gratefully, for he had defended her culture.

"I need more detailed information of their battle tactics," Algren said, leaning forward with a knife in hand that he had been using to peel an apple.

"I have more books just waiting to be translated, thanks to Hasegawa," Mr. Graham said, gesturing to her. She bowed her head slightly before taking another drink.

"Oh, the Captain'll be speakin' the lingo in no time! You should hear him blatherin' on in Blackfoot," Gant said.

"Really? Another linguist? Oh, capital! Oh, come on, Sir. A word or two in the savage tongue. Just 'hello' or 'good-bye', or no! No! No! 'Cut his tongue out and boil him in oil'," Mr. Graham said eagerly.

Miyuki hid her face at the tactlessness of Mr. Graham's little speech.

"Careful there, Mr. Graham. There's a lady present," Gant insisted.

Miyuki merely rolled her eyes and said insistently, "Don't listen to him, Mr. Graham. I come from a culture with ritual suicide."

"Early day tomorrow, Cap'in. It's about bed time, isn' it?" Gant said after a couple seconds of silence, hinting to Mr. Graham to drop the subject.

"I've always had a dread fascination with scalping. I never quite understood its technique," Mr. Graham said enthusiastically.

Miyuki stared at him for a second in shock. _How can he possibly be so tactless?_ She looked from Mr. Graham, to Algren, to Gant, and back again. When her eyes met Gant's, her eyebrows rose, as did his.

Algren began to speak, and Miyuki dreaded what his mood would be after this as soon as he began to speak. He said, "Imagine someone who hates you with the utmost intensity grabbing a handful of your hair while you lay prostrate and helpless."

"O," Mr. Graham said as though the way Algren was speaking was merely for theatrical effect. He chuckled, too.

Algren stood with a strange look in his eyes. _He wants Mr. Graham to understand some of what he went through_.

"Then scraping a dull blade of a rusty knife around your scalp with a saw-like motion…And let your imagination grasp, if you can, Mr. Graham, the effect of a strong, quick jerk," Algren continued, walking slowly closer to grab Mr. Graham's hair as demonstration. He put the point of a knife at Mr. Graham's throat. "On the turf of your hair, to release any clinging particles would have on your nervous system," he continued.

Miyuki set her drink down and put her head in her hands, shaking it in shock of such tactlessness.

"You'll have some idea of how it feels to be scalped…Mr. Graham," Algren finished, releasing Mr. Graham.

Mr. Graham continued to smile for a little longer. However, Algren was staring him down. His smile soon faded as he realized what he had done.

"How soon can you translate those books?" Algren asked, clearly not in a good mood.

"Right away," Mr. Graham said, trying to smile again.

"Just delighted you're taking such an interest in samurai," he said with a smile as he put a hand on his scalp nervously.

"I don't give a damn about the samurai. I wanna know my enemy," Algren said, sitting down and taking a long drink of his sake.

"I shall not sleep until it is done," Mr. Graham said uncomfortably. "Ah," he said as Algren threw back a shot of liquor. He stood up and said in recognition, "Sake… I bid you good night."

He walked away, though before exiting the room, he turned to her and said, "Good night, Miss Hasegawa."

"Please call me Miyuki when in private," she said with a nod, taking a drink so she would not have to meet his eyes.

A second later, she nodded to Gant and said, "Good night, Mr. Gant."

"And good night to you, Lass," he said good-naturedly, smiling a little.

Finally, she turned to Algren. "Mr. Algren, I apologize for Mr. Graham's tactless questions. Good night," she said. He did not look up, but he nodded, at least acknowledging that she was there.

Miyuki left straightaway after that, uncomfortable being around a moody Captain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

A few days later, the army was given firearms. Truthfully, Miyuki was nearly scared senseless of these untrained recruits being allowed such a lethal weapon.

"I suppose we should be grateful they're all firing in the same _direction_," Algren said, watching them fire.

"Couldn't have put it better myself, Sir," Gant said supportively. Miyuki raised her eyebrows instead of laughing.

Algren went over to personally teach one of the recruits how to shoot. As he did that, Miyuki noticed Bagley, Omura, Mr. Graham, and Hasegawa walking toward them.

"Captain Algren," she said quietly, drawing her attention to the men coming.

"Nathan!" Bagley called a second later. Miyuki winced, knowing Algren did not think much of the man who used to be, and was again, his commander.

She and Nathan walked over to the little group, and Bagley said, "Katsumoto has attacked a railroad at the border of his province." She squeezed her eyes shut so she would not imagine what the damage what look like.

"We cannot govern a country in which we cannot travel freely. He must be stopped now. My railroad is a priority for this country," Omura said.

Algren looked over at the recruits for a little while. He shook his head and said, "They're not ready."

"The rebels don't have a single rifle. They're savages with bows and arrows," Bagley said. Miyuki pursed her lips at his insult to her culture.

"Whose sole occupation for the last thousand years has been war," Algren pointed out.

"You have superior fire power and a larger force. I am ordering the regiment to move against the rebel Katsumoto. Track down and engage him," Bagley said, not even trying to reason with Algren.

Algren glared at him for a second before turning around and going to the shooting targets. As he did, he told the same soldier to load. A little later, he called out, "Miss Hasegawa, tell this man to fire at me."

"I beg your pardon," she said, staring at him in shock.

"Tell this man, if he does not shoot me, I will kill him," Algren yelled, cocking his gun and aiming at the man.

She raised her eyebrows for a second before saying the same to the man in Japanese. When she finished, she threw Gant a pointed look.

"Captain, if I might have a word," Gant said tactfully. However, Algren fired at the man who nearly trembled in fear, but did not load.

"Load!" Algren yelled, firing a shot that took the man's hat off.

Finally, the man began to load, fear making him fumble a lot with his equipment. "Faster! Faster!" Algren yelled before firing another shot.

The man finally finished loading and took aim at Algren. He looked extremely hesitant and fearful. "Fire!" Algren yelled after several seconds of no action, "Fire! Ute! Ute!" He fired another shot.

The man fired. It hit the hay bales behind Algren. The Captain lowered his arm, and for a couple seconds looked much like he regretted not getting shot. Miyuki shook her head in compassion for the man.

Algren walked back. As he passed the recruit, he clapped him on the shoulder. When he passed Bagley, he said, "They're not ready."

"The regiment leaves at 6am!" Bagley yelled.

Miyuki shook her head and made to follow Algren. However, as she passed Bagley he caught her arm and said in passing, "Take care where your loyalties lie." She merely pulled her arm out from his grasp and kept walking, Mr. Gant not far behind.

Miyuki went straight back to her quarters and packed her journal, a single book written in French. She was prepared to ride to the railroad, she thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Miyuki was, quite frankly, terrified of being at the battlefield. She knew that she could very well die. Because of this, she had taken to heart Algren's suggestion of dressing in a uniform. Thus far, it had comforted her that she could at least move about freely rather than be encumbered by the impractical _kimonos_ she had worn in court.

She rolled her eyes, hearing Bagley and Algren fighting verbally _again_. They argued about whether to stay or leave. However, she heard Bagley say that he would be at the rear of the army. _Hmmm…Who do I stay with? The nice alcoholic or the shifty Colonel? The front or the rear?_

"Mr. Graham, Miss Hasegawa, you will accompany me to the rear," the Colonel said authoritatively.

"I need a translator!" Algren exclaimed quickly.

She and Mr. Graham looked at each other for a second. They knew that despite his being a man, Mr. Graham stood much less of a chance of surviving the battle in the front. She nodded resignedly, and Mr. Graham left for the rear.

Algren yelled for the soldiers to load, she yelled not a second later, "_Fuka_!"

A few seconds later, she saw mounted figures in the mist. Panic set in for her.

"Assume fire positions!" Algren ordered.

"_Hassha no ichi wo toru!"_ she yelled, translating.

Algren suddenly turned to her and said in an authoritative voice, "Stay behind the first five ranks."

She nodded and quickly complied. She _really_ did not want to be a part of this battle, but she knew she would do better up at the front than Mr. Graham would have. This gave her at least a small measure of comfort.

The shapes in the mist got closer. The helmets and weapons of the samurai became distinct, dark shapes against the mist, striking fear into many of the men's hearts.

"Fire on my order only!" Algren yelled.

"_Faia chumon nomi!"_ she yelled, again translating his order. Her voice was going hoarse because her throat was closing from fear.

In the semi-silence, a soldier fired a single shot at the samurai. All of the other soldiers began to fire, despite Algren's order not to. Algren began to yell at the men, telling them to hold their ammo, but it was too late. The fight had started.

Miyuki quickly rode across the back of the line of soldiers, away from the samurai charge. Her speed caused her hat to fly off, exposing her long, womanly hair. Her instincts were right. As the soldiers reloaded, the samurai rode into the confused mass, killing most.

Algren, Gant, and about twenty soldiers held their ground against the samurai while the rest retreated. In that moment, Miyuki wondered what would happen to her if the rest of them retreated. _Should I go with the retreating troops or stay with Algren? Will I somehow find the army again? Will the samurai find me and kill me?_

She turned her attention back to the battle only to see Gant skewered on a samurai spear. He still struggled. The samurai got off his horse, went back, and stabbed him with his sword, killing him. She looked away from the bloody scene, not wanting to see her friend killed by some samurai in red armour.

She turned her attention back to Algren. One of the samurai, rode into his horse, knocking his horse over. He recovered quickly by getting up and pulling a samurai from his horse by the spear.

One of the horsemen noticed her then. He rode straight at her, ready to skewer her with his lance. However, that spooked her horse. He reared on onto his hind legs. The horse's hooves bashed the samurai's head in, throwing Miyuki from his back in the process. When she fell, she hit her head hard, knocking her unconscious.

Algren continued to fight, unaware of what had just happened. Though the weapon was unfamiliar, he fought off four samurai for some time. He managed to kill some, but more came.

A group of samurai rode directly under the tree, straight towards Algren. The leader wore much more ornate armour than the rest of them, and his helmet was larger. It was Katsumoto.

The group stopped and Katsumoto dismounted. He took the face guard away from his face to look more closely at Algren as he fought, studying him.

_The eye of the tiger, vicious and fierce…_

After a little bit, Algren grew fatigued and stopped his attack. He knelt on the ground in exhaustion.

One samurai, the same one that had killed Gant, came forward and said in Japanese, "He's mine."

The samurai sliced through Algren's spear and kicked him to the ground. He stepped forward to stand over Algren. He turned his sword, ready to run the American through.

As the samurai's sword plunged downward, Algren stabbed upward with the broken end of the spear. The spear entered flesh first, killing the Japanese warrior instantly.

The dead samurai fell off of Algren, and the remaining warriors circling the captain ran in to kill him.

Katsumoto quickly said, "_Stop!"_ The warriors backed off.

Only then did he turn back to Algren. He walked forward to Algren as the same samurai grabbed her and placed her on the horse. He remounted behind her and watched the scene unfold.

Katsumoto looked down at Algren and said in Japanese, "Take him away!"

A couple samurai pulled Algren away as Katsumoto bent beside the body of the samurai with the red armour. He looked up in thought, but something caught his eye.

A horse stood not thirty feet from him. It was gently prodding something with its nose. A hand reached up from the ground and grasped the reigns. Someone was still alive!

Quickly, Katsumoto stood and walked over to the horse. A few of his samurai followed.

The figure stood. He was wearing an American uniform, but he was very slender. Something was off about the hair and face. Katsumoto just couldn't tell what.

Soon, he was within ten feet of the figure. It was obvious then what the difference was. _Her_ hair was very long and black. She was Japanese, with superbly white skin and eyes as black as night. Her features were delicate and beautiful. She was swaying on her feet, like she was dizzy. Even as he walked closer, she fell to the ground, unconscious again.

Katsumoto said, "_Ujio, take her back to the village."_

He then remounted. The group rode a little ways through the forest to a group of samurai in a circle. In the centre, General Hasegawa stood, waiting. The samurai leader dismounted and went to talk with Hasegawa. He returned a little later to speak with Ujio.

By this time, Miyuki was just beginning to regain consciousness. Ujio noticed that her head no longer rested on the neck of her horse and said harshly, _"Stay here." _She nodded weakly, for she was too nauseous to move.

He dismounted and went to the centre of the circle with Katsumoto. He would wash Katsumoto's blade before he cut off Hasegawa's head. _The shame of defeat...Goodbye, Grandfather. May the ancestors welcome you..._

Miyuki watched in morbid fascination as her grandfather calmly unsheathed a small dagger and pointed it directly at his stomach. He pushed it into himself. Three seconds later, Katsumoto yelled and cut off his head, as per the ritual suicide. Katsumoto proceeded to bow to his dead body before going back to his horse along with Ujio.

The whole group of samurai then rode off. Miyuki knew that by tradition, they would be returning to Katsumoto's village. She was right.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

When they arrived at the village, a few men pulled Algren down from his horse. They pushed him into a kneeling position and waited for Katsumoto.

Ujio alighted from the horse in front of her before pulling her down from her horse. They walked over to stand by Algren.

Katsumoto walked over to stand in front of Algren before asking him in _English_, "What is your name?" However, his English was halting and slow.

Algren did not do anything. He just knelt there and looked up at Katsumoto, utterly exhausted.

Ujio stepped forward from beside her and said angrily in Japanese, "_Insolent swine! Answer!"_

He spit at Algren, but he still did absolutely nothing. This obviously angered Ujio because he drew his sword and brought it to Algren's neck in one fluid, quick movement. He stayed there for a couple of seconds, but Algren did not react at all. _He wants to die._

"Leave him be," Katsumoto said in Japanese. Ujio moved his sword from Algren's neck slowly, but continued to stare at him for a little longer before sheathing his sword and walking away.

He turned to her and asked the same question in Japanese, "_Anata no o namae wa nani desu ka_?"

"Hasegawa Miyuki, _hon'yaku sha_," she said, looking boldly right at him. (_Translator)_

He nodded, thinking. Soon, he said to her in Japanese, "_This is my son's village. We are deep in the mountains and the winter is coming. You cannot escape."_

She nodded to him. H merely turned and walked away. A younger samurai wearing golden armour kept studying her for a little longer. His face seemed somewhat similar to Katsumoto's. A moment later he said in a thick accent, "Jolly good." And he followed Katsumoto.

Miyuki then turned to Algren, relaying the message as Katsumoto and who she thought might be his son walked away.

A woman came forward and ushered her into a nearby house. The samurai followed as well, bringing Algren into the house hopefully so his wounds could be treated.

The woman led her to a room and said quietly, "_My name is Taka. This is your room._"

"_Thank you, Taka-sama,"_ Miyuki returned, nodded her head and walking into the room. She sat and simply stared at the wall. In her mind, she sorted through the battle over and over again.

Taka left and went, Miyuki now knew for sure, to care for Algren's wounds.

oooooooooooo

Over an hour later, Miyuki heard footsteps out in the main part of the house. She peeked her head out the sliding door and saw Katsumoto, now in a kimono walking over to the room Algren was being patched up in. He knelt beside the door and watched for a little bit.

Uninterested, she returned to her solitude of leaning against the wall.

A minute later, she heard a man's voice ask her, "_Do you know what these are?"_

Miyuki looked toward the doorway of her room and saw Katsumoto kneeling there, holding out some books.

"_Those are his journals,"_ she answered simply, returning her gaze to the wall.

"_Do you know English_?" he asked, sounding slightly curious.

"Yes," she answered simply, confirming his hope.

"_Could you…teach me it?" _he asked, sounding much like he did not want to ask it.

"How much do you know?" she asked.

"Not much," he said haltingly.

She nodded and said, "_If you wish."_

"_Why are you with the army?"_ he asked.

"_Omura wanted a second translator. General Hasegawa, my grandfather, and Hasegawa Shoji, the Emperor's Archivist and my father, suggested me,"_ she said, explaining quickly. She neglected to mention that she came on the Emperor's request.

Katsumoto fell silent for a second. In that time, Miyuki said, "This is not much of a conversation. You keep asking questions, and I have not asked any."

"_Please repeat that,"_ he said, trying to understand English a bit better.

She repeated it, this time slower. "_What is a _con-ber-say-shun_?" _ he asked.

"_Kaiwa_," she said, translating.

"See, you help already," he said choppily.

"You mean that I have helped already," she said, correcting him without a second thought.

"Yes," he said after a moment of thought.

"Why did he not…_kill_…himself in…_shame_?" Katsumoto asked, reverting to Japanese on two words.

"The words are 'kill' and 'shame', and that is not our way. In America, most men do not know of honour," she explained quietly.

A second later, he said, "I have en-joyed this con-ver-sa-tion. We will speak a-gain some time," he said, getting up to leave.

She did not move a muscle, for she was still quite sick from the head wound.

oooooooooo

That afternoon, it rained. Oh no, not merely rained. It poured like a monsoon. Thunder crashed overhead as lightning split the sky with light. Still Miyuki sat in the room, staring at the wall as she listened to the comforting sounds of nature's fury.

As she sat, she heard light footsteps. She turned to look at the door, and, sure enough, a young boy no older than ten stood, staring at her. She smiled gently at him and said, "_My name is Miyuki. What is yours?"_

"_Higan,"_ he said quietly.

"_How old are you, Higan?"_ she asked, curious.

"_Nine_," he answered.

"_Well, I am 26,"_ she said.

He bowed to her and left. She merely smiled at the child.

That evening, she dined with Higan, Taka, and the rest of their family. She knelt at the table and ate only when the rest of them began to.

oooooooooo

However as they ate, Taka said to Miyuki, "_Don't be afraid."_

Miyuki smiled gratefully at her and said, "_I believe I only know Taka and Higan. What are your names?"_ She was talking to the younger boy and the samurai.

"_My name is Nobutada,"_ the samurai said politely.

"_Magojiro,"_ the young boy said enthusiastically.

She smiled at the young boy and said, "_My name is Miyuki."_

Those introductions broke the ice, and both Higan and Magojiro spent the rest of dinner talking animatedly with her.

ooooooooooo

There would be little rest on this night for Miyuki, for the rain was so loud.

Finally, she fell asleep. However, she was rudely awoken an hour later by a yell. She jumped to her feet only to fall to her knees in dizziness.

Once she was no longer feeling sick, she listened to the yell. Almost immediately, she recognized the voice of Algren. It sounded like he was having a nightmare.

Concerned, she crept through the silent house to Algren's room. She opened the door quietly and slipped inside. The Captain was yelling as he slept, trying to escape his nightmares.

Miyuki hurried to his side and said quietly, "Captain Algren! Algren! Nathan! It's just a dream!"

Seconds later, he sat bolt upright, staring at her with wild eyes. His arms wrapped around her quickly and he cried into her shoulder.

Minutes later, he was asleep again. Only then did she try to break herself loose. She finally pulled his arms off her and crept silently back to her room. Tiredly, she lay down and was instantly asleep again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The next morning, Miyuki woke early in the morning. She rose and dressed herself before walking outside into the cold morning air. She looked around and saw that no one else was around yet. The sun was only partially up. It was dawn.

She went to sit on the porch and enjoy the peace of the morning before she figured out what to do with her time here.

Half an hour later, Taka came outside, dressed again in a plain kimono for work. She saw Miyuki and smiled slightly in greeting. Miyuki bowed her head to Taka before asking quietly, "_What can I do to help?"_

Taka looked at her for a second, making sure she truly meant it. Only sincerity and honesty showed on her face, so from then on, Miyuki helped Taka with her work.

oooooooooooo

The following day, Ujio, Nobutada, and Katsumoto met at the temple. "_My lord, why do you spare the barbarian?"_ Ujio asked, referring to Algren. "_He is shamed in defeat. He should kill himself."_

"_That is not their custom_," Katsumoto informed him, referring back to what Miyuki had said.

After a few seconds of silence, Ujio said, _"Then…__I__ will kill him…"_

"_Father…I don't think_…" Nobutada began, stepping forward to object. He fell silent when he was met with his father's stare.

"_Ujio, there will be plenty of killing to come,"_ Katsumoto said after another few seconds of silence. "_For now, we will learn about our new enemy. Besides, would you have me kill the girl as well?"_

_ "Of course not, my lord!"_ Ujio said quickly.

Katsumoto nodded and began to walk away, but as he did, he said, "_Keep him alive."_

_ooooooooooooo  
_

That evening, Miyuki sat on the porch for some time, watching the stars. Inside, Taka was stitching up Algren while Nobutada watched for a little bit.

Apparently, Algren was conscious, for she heard him ask for sake. Nobutada laughed for a little bit. Miyuki strode in and asked, "_Did he ask for sake?"_

"_Yes,"_ he said, still laughing.

"_Don't give it to him,"_ she said simply, walking away.

ooooooooooooo

The day dawned bright and clear, and Taka insisted upon doing all of the house work herself for the day. _What to do? What to do?_

Miyuki looked out at the valley from her place on the porch. Magojiro and Higan were play fighting with what looked like wooden practice swords. She had to smile at that, for poor Magojiro was still quite young and awkward.

In front of various houses, women and children of different ages worked at many tasks necessary to the survival of the village. In yet another house, some men were making swords. Their method was the same one that had been used for hundreds of years. The resulting _katana_ would be as deadly as any she had already seen in battle. It was too short to be a _wakizashi._

Out in the field a little farther from the house, many of the samurai were drilling with wooden swords. They had to maintain their skills for this rebellion, as well as for this way of life.

The samurai's deadly dance was identical among all eight in this group that was practicing. The sword master led the drills, doing the same actions with his own sword.

In another field farther yet away from the house, Miyuki could see Nobutada practicing his archery with a traditional _yumi_, a seven foot tall bow that took much strength to use. He let the arrow loose, and it hit the very center of the target. _Amazing_.

After some further observations, Miyuki stood and walked toward the trees at the edge of the village. She saw a dirt road and made for it. Knowing the Japanese, it would likely lead to a temple.

After more than ten minutes of walking, her speculation proved accurate. A large, wooden, temple stood before her, no doubt built at least a thousand years ago. She walked closer and heard the distant sound of monks, though her attention was more drawn to the cherry trees in the courtyard off to the side. She smiled again and walked over to them.

Next, she turned her attention to the ancient wood-work of the temple. It was in the traditional Japanese style, stark yet artistic. The stairs were only fifteen feet away from her. Silently, she walked up them and began to look around the temple.

She turned a corner and saw a large statue. However, a figure turned toward her from looking reverently at the statue. It was Katsumoto. She was so surprised that she could not speak.

"_I am Katsumoto. This temple was built by y family a thousand years ago_," he said, walking toward her.

"_Your men are very skilled_," she complimented.

"The skills were passed down through many gen-r-a-tions," he said, switching languages yet struggling with some words.

"Generations, you mean," she corrected quietly.

"I heard that Higan and Magojiro have grown quite…_fond_… of you," Katsumoto said.

Miyuki smiled and dropped her head. After a couple of seconds, she looked up at him and said, "They are very nice boys."

He merely nodded stoically, beginning to walk towards her with his hands behind his back. When he was half way to her, he said, "Taka said you were very willing to help her with her work."

"I feel bad staying in her house idly while she works so hard. I might as well help her with her work," Miyuki explained.

"She is quite _kansha suru_ to you, though she may not say it," he said, reverting to Japanese for a word.

"Grateful," she said, smiling a little.

"Great-full," he said slowly, making sure he could pronounce the word.

Miyuki nodded and said, "_Exactly."_

They both walked over to the courtyard. When the cherry trees were within view, Miyuki smiled and said, "The trees recently bloomed."

"Have you seen cherry trees bloom before?" he asked.

"When I was a child, I would play among them with-...," she said, smiling fondly as if dwelling in memory. However, she halted just before saying a name.

Quite suddenly, she shook her head and said, "I should go." She walked away before he could say another word.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

For several days, Miyuki helped Taka with her work, occasionally play-fought with Magojiro and Higan, took walks, and watched the samurai practice with their weaponry. Each night, Algren would yell as he had nightmares of his service time back in America, and each night she would go quiet him.

After three days, Miyuki was still going through the same process. However, Magojiro and Higan dragged her outside after a couple hours to join their 'fight'.

After an hour spent playing with them, she had a quick lunch before going out to watch the samurai practice their art of weaponry. They were graceful and handled their weapons very well.

As she watched them, she felt someone sit beside her in the field. She turned and, to her immense surprise, saw Algren, dressed and outside of the house. She smiled for a second before returning to watching the samurai practice their weaponry.

After awhile, she grew tired of that and got up. She walked toward the edge of the village, noticing that Algren continued to watch the samurai. She simply walked for some time until she found the path again. She followed it again.

oooooooooooo

Miyuki walked silently into the temple. The now familiar structure was far from silent. The sounds of nature were all around, despite the fact that she was inside now. A lone voice prayed farther along the hallway. She could now recognize it as Katsumoto.

She walked closer until he was in her line of sight. Soon after, he stopped his praying, waiting for her to speak. She simply said, "He's awake."

"Is he recovering well?"

"_Physically, yes. Mentally, no,"_ she said, switching to Japanese for she knew he would not be able to understand her if she had spoke in English.

"I will meet him," Katsumoto said, standing.

"He is quite fascinated by your men's swordsmanship and training," she said, remaining in place.

"Their what?" he asked, clearly unsure as to what the words meant.

She repeated what she had said in Japanese.

"He is studying us as I study him," he remarked.

"You mean 'am studying him'," she corrected.

"Thank you," he said, though it was not out of annoyance. To her, it seemed to be completely out of the blue.

"For what?" she asked.

"For helping me," he said simply, looking at her with the slightest of smiles on his face.

"You're welcome," she said in return, bowing her head slightly as was proper for the Japanese.

"Miyuki?" a voice asked from the direction of the entrance. They both turned to see Captain Algren standing in the middle of the corridor.

"Algren?" she exclaimed happily. She hurried over to him and pulled him by his hand over. "Katsumoto, this is Captain Nathan Algren. Algren, this is Katsumoto," she said, introducing them.

Katsumoto nodded slightly before saying, "This temple was built by my family a thousand years ago."

Algren stayed silent. After a few seconds, Katsumoto asked, "Are my words not correct?"

A second later, Miyuki broke the silence by saying, "They're fine. Now excuse me. I'm going to go help Taka." And she left.

A few moments later, Katsumoto said, "I will practice my English with you, if you would honour me."

"You kept me alive just to speak English?" Algren asked before looking back at where Miyuki had gone. "Or just because she was there?"

Katsumoto looked at him with a Japanese smile on his face. "Then what'd you want?" Algren asked.

"To know my enemy," Katsumoto returned.

"I've seen what you do to your enemies," Algren said.

Katsumoto looked confused and asked, "The warriors in your country do not kill?"

"They don't cut the heads off defeated kneeling men," Algren said, his voice rising ust a hint in anger.

"General Hasegawa asked me to help him end his life. A samurai cannot stand the shame of defeat. I was honoured to cut off his head," Katsumoto corrected. "Many of our customs seem strange to you, and the same is true with yours." _But Miyuki's teaching me._ "For example, to not introduce _yourself_ is considered extremely rude, even among enemies."

"Miyuki introduced me…Nathan Algren," he said after a second, getting the hint.

"I am honoured to meet you," Katsumoto said, bowing. "I have enjoyed this conversation in your English."

"I have questions," Algren began.

"We have been introduced. This is a very good conversation," Katsumoto said, smiling.

"I have questions!" Algren said louder.

"Questions come later," Katsumoto said, referring to his progress with Miyuki.

"Who was the warrior in the red armour?" Algren asked.

"My brother-in-law, Hirotaro," Katsumoto said.

"And the woman who cares for me?" Algren continued.

"My sister, Hirotaro's wife. Her name is Taka. Miyuki helps her with her work," Katsumoto said bluntly.

"I killed her husband?" Algren said softly, horrified.

"It was a good death," Katsumoto said, being very much so Japanese at that point. And he left.

ooooooooooo

When Algren returned to the house, he remembered to leave his boots outside, finally. Miyuki heard his boots drop and said to Nobutada, "_He's here."_

Nobutada became excited. He hurried over to Algren and said, "_You! Come…Please…"_ He led Algren to the table for the family's meal.

Algren saw two boys, Taka, and Miyuki already sitting around the table and decided to sit as well.

As Algren began to eat, Taka said softly to Nobutada, "_He smells like the pigs. Tell my brother I cannot stand this."_

_ "Why don't you tell him?"_ Nobutada asked.

"_At least make him take a bath,"_ Taka insisted.

"_That's a great idea,"_ Miyuki interjected.

"_See?"_ Taka said. Nobutada just chuckled Taka smiled at Algren and began to eat.

A bit later, Magojiro made a rude face at Algren. Algren just stared while Taka covered the child's mouth and made him eat again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Weeks later, it rained for several days straight. In this time, Taka insisted that she go train with Magojiro and Higan instead. On that second day, Algren came upon them practicing with wooden swords. Nobutada and Sairento (as he liked to hear her call him) kept watching as well. Higan won against her half the time, like the last time. After that, she had let Higan and Magojiro take a turn together. Higan won and Magojiro's sword was knocked out of his hand.

"Nicely done," Algren said, picking up Magojiro's wooden sword and returning to him.

Nobutada walked over and said, "_They may be children, but they are strong, as Miyuki here found out."_

Miyuki laughed and said, "_You only say that because I lose half the time."_ She thought for a second before saying to Nobutada, "_Let's see him try."_

Nobutada laughed before saying in English, "You try."

Algren took the wooden sword in one hand and just stood there, waiting for Higan. And they fought.

Higan tried very hard, while Algren concerved his movements and did not move very far.

Suddenly, Ujio and his posse came and Ujio called out angrily, "_Yamei!"_

They both halted and Higan gave Ujio his wooden sword. "_Put down the sword,"_ Ujio demanded.

Algren glanced from the sword back to Ujio, but did not let go of the sword. He repeated the demand angrily. All of them watched as he and Algren faced off. Ujio quickly knocked Algren to his knees and took a few steps back toward his posse.

However, Algren got up again. Ujio dazed him with a knock to the jaw before knocking the American flat on his back. He knocked the wooden sword away from Algren before walking away again. Algren's nose was bleeding as he stood up again. This time he was knocked flat on his stomach. Miyuki winced, but she knew that Ujio would not kill him.

Algren got up as far as his knees and began to slowly swing the sword back and forth weakly. Ujio grabbed it. He hit Algren in the head with his own sword, knocking him once more to the ground.

Ujio looked back over to her and the two boys who stood together. He threw the sword back to Higan. All of them stared at Algren, but none of them moved to help him until Ujio was out of sight.

As soon Ujio was gone, Miyuki raced forward and knelt beside Algren. "Are you alright?" she asked softly. He just grunted.

"Come on. You need to get inside," she said, pulling his shoulders up. She slung one of his arms around her shoulders and hauled him inside, a very labourious process for her indeed.

She laid him down in his room and helped him lay down more comfortably. "Thank you," he said gently.

"Get some rest, Algren," she said, patting his shoulder before walking away.

He stopped her by saying, "Nathan."

"Get some rest, Nathan," Miyuki said after a second of shock.

The next day, _Nathan_ went to the temple with Sairento while Miyuki helped Taka. It was sunny and bright.

The following day, it rained again. Miyuki woke later than usual to the sound of Nathan's heavy footsteps walking out of the house.

She quickly dressed in the kimono they had given her before walking out to see Taka feeding the house's fire. _"Hello, Taka. Quite the rainy day,"_ she said, smiling.

Taka smiled back and said, "_Take a break, Miyuki."_

Miyuki smiled again and said, "_Thank you,"_ before walking out of the house to the covered porch which stretch between the houses. She sat comfortably and took out her tiny copy of _Romeo and Juliet_ which she always had with her. She read the whole play to herself that day.

oooooooooo

_1876. Day: unknown. Month: unknown. I continue to live among these unusual people. I am their captive, in that I cannot escape. Mostly, I am treated with a kind of mild neglect, as if I were a stray dog, or an unwelcome guest, except for Miyuki. She is kind to me, and the whole village welcomes her readily. Everyone is polite. Everyone smiles and bows. But beneath that courtesy, I detect a deep reservoir of fear. They are an intriguing people. From the moment they wake, they devote themselves to the perfection of whatever they pursue. I have never seen such discipline. I am surprised to learn that the word _samurai _means 'to serve', and that Katsumoto believes his rebellion to be in the service of the Emperor._

_ooooooooooooooo  
_

_The day Nathan began to train with the samurai, I was terrified. Ujio would not be happy at all. I hate to admit it, but I was terrified of Ujio for most of the time I was there._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Through most of the winter, Taka allowed Miyuki to help her with her work. On one such day in midwinter when she was _not_ helping, she noticed that it was snowing. The translator had always loved snow, so she decided to go for a walk.

The snow lightly drifted down from the clouds, adding another layer to the white blanket covering the ground. Soon, there were white flakes in her hair, standing out strikingly from her jet black locks.

After awhile, she saw another person also out on a walk. Because of the snow, it was hard to tell who it was. When she got closer, she saw that it was Katsumoto. After another minute, they reached each other.

"_Konnichiwa,"_ she said, bowing her head in greeting.

"_Konnichiwa,_" he answered in his deeper voice, bowing in return.

"Algren has written more in his journal," she said after a rather lengthy silence.

"Are you concerned for him?" the samurai asked.

"He has nightmares," she said, looking out into the distance as she spoke. She shivered involuntarily after she spoke.

"You are cold," Katsumoto observed, stepping closer to her.

Miyuki hesitated for a second before nodding. A second later, she smiled and said, "I missed the snow."

"You have not seen the snow recently?" Katsumoto asked.

"Not since last winter," she said. She looked up and just stared at the snow floating down. "I have always loved the snow," she said softly, closing her eyes to simply feel the snowflakes on her skin.

"Come. It is getting quite cold out here," Katsumoto said, putting a hand on her arm.

He did not move his hand as he led her to the same dirt road which led to the courtyard and the temple. Together, they walked along the road all the way to the temple.

Once they were out of the wind, she could hear a fire burning farther inside. He led her to the room with the fire, over to the very fire itself.

He released her arm and knelt beside a pot that stood quite close to the fire, keeping the contents warm.

Miyuki also knelt by the fire. She held her hands close to the fire, warming them. She looked up again only when her hands were warm. When she did, she saw the pot sitting back in its place and two cups of tea on the table. Katsumoto knelt on the other side of the table. When he saw that she was looking up once again, he said, "You are my guest."

"_Itadakimasu,"_ she said.

With that traditional beginning, the two started to drink their tea, sipping it for it was still hot.

When she tasted the tea, Miyuki smiled and said, "I've always had a weakness for green tea."

"I also enjoy drinking green tea," Katsumoto said as he set his cup back down.

"I suppose you want to know more about Algren and the army," she guessed after taking another sip of tea.

"No," he said bluntly, looking up at her.

"No? What do you want to know about, then?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You," Katsumoto said softy.

After taking a somewhat deeper breath, Miyuki whispered, "Where to start? Where to start?"

"How old are you?" Katsumoto asked, supplying a starting point.

"26, but I have been a translator for ten. And you?" she asked, directing the question back at him. She took another sip of tea.

"37," he said quietly. _Eleven years younger? She seems so much older, yet younger at the same time!_

"Siblings aside from Taka?" she prompted.

"None, and you?" he continued, sipping his tea.

'None," she said.

"Where did you grow up?" he asked, continuing the conversation.

"Tokyo until I was ten, New York until I was eleven, Germany until I was thirteen, and France until I was sixteen" she said. Her eyes glazed as he remembered each of those places.

"I grew up in this village," he said, stating the obvious.

"That must have been wonderful. You got to see the cherry blossoms every year," Miyuki said, smiling.

"You had the opportunity to travel the world, though," Katsumoto observed.

She merely shook her head and said, "I never had very many friends as a child. My caretakers kept me indoors to study English."

The samurai frowned, confused what she meant. "What language did you speak with them?"

"Japanese, but they made me learn English, German, and French," she explained.

"That must have been confusing," he observed.

"Indeed it was," she said. After another sip of tea, she asked him, "When did you learn English?"

"A translator in Tokyo taught me what he could for the week I was there a few years ago. I read English books after that to improve," he explained.

"You certainly learned quickly, then," she observed, nodding her head in approval.

He shook his head and said, "I still cannot understand many of your English poems, like Homer."

"That was translated from Ancient Greek. It is not the easiest of reads. Do you still have the book?" she said, switching into 'translator mode'.

'I returned it last time and got a book by 'Will-i-am Shack-spear-y," he said, butchering the word.

"Shakespeare?" It's a little easier than The Odyssey, but there are a lot of plays on words," she said, smiling.

"I cannot understand all that he writes of," Katsumoto admitted.

"With which play did you start?" she asked.

"Romeo and Juliet," he said, actually pronouncing the names correctly.

"That, in my opinion, is the best and easiest to read. How far are you in it?" she asked. Her eyes were now alight with curiosity and interest in the subject at hand.

"I have not started it. The prologue is difficult to understand," Katsumoto admitted, looking down.

"Well, it starts with 'Two households both alike in dignity'," she began.

"Have you memorized it?" he asked, completely astonished.

"Yes," she said bluntly.

"Say it," he commanded.

Miyuki sighed before getting into character and reciting.

Two households, both alike in dignity

In fair Verona, where we lay our scene

From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,

Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.

From forth the fatal loins of these two foes

A pair of star-crossed lovers take their life;

Whose misadventured piteous overthrows

Doth with their death bury their parents' strife.

The fearful passage of their death-marked love,

And the continuance of their parents' rage,

Which, but their children's end, naught could remove,

Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;

The which if you with patient ears attend,

What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.

When she had finished her recitation she looked back to him and said, "The author just told the reader what will happen in the play. The reader knows how it will end, but they still hope that Romeo and Juliet will be together at the end despite what the prologue says. It's an ingenious way to start the play."

"How can you gather so much from this?" Katsumoto asked, astonished that she could pull so much out of so little.

"Once you understand the language, you can understand a great deal that goes unsaid, "Miyuki said with a smile.

"What does this word '_doth_' mean?" he asked.

She merely smiled again and said, "'Does', though in different context, it can mean a few other things, but that is generally what is meant by it."

"And 'star-crossed'?" he continued.

"That refers to astrology. Their horoscopes were opposing, so they could not be together," she said before sipping some of the last of her tea.

"Strife?" he continued.

"Grievance against each other in this case," she said dismissively.

"Toil?"

"Great effort," she said briefly.

"Strive?"

"Try."

He sat for a moment in silence as he thought of the prologue as a whole. "I understand," he said after a few seconds.

"See?" It is not that hard," she said, smiling once more. She looked down at her cup and said, "I believe I should be returning now."

Katsumoto nodded in understanding. He stood and took her up from her, placing it by the pot along with his cup.

Miyuki rose as well, though she went to the door. "Thank you," she said just before she left.


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry it took so long to update! I was really busy!_

_Thank you for the review!  
_

**Chapter Ten**

The winter months dragged on before introducing the next season to the village. With the new season of spring, the snow began to melt and the landscape sprang to life once again.**  
**

It was evening now, and the village was gathered for a special event to mark the spring: a play.

Part way through this play, Katsumoto himself came out to play a part. The villagers clapped enthusiastically for him, and one samurai yelled out, "_Who is this amateur?"_

Each time Katsumoto did something, it was for the purpose of humour. After all, the play was a comedy. Also, the village laughed heartily each time he made these jokes, without even saying a word.

At the end of that performance, Katsumoto bowed. When his eyes rose again, his eyes stayed riveted on Miyuki as she smiled and laughed. All he could do was smile as he watched her.

However, everyone heard Algren shout from amongst the crowd, "Katsumoto!"

A second later, the man who had been playing the antagonist fell dead, an arrow protruding from his throat.

All of the villagers sprang into action. The samurai immediately drew their swords. Ujio yelled above the commotion, "_Protect Katsumoto! Protect our lord!"_

At the same time, the women herded their children into whatever building was closest. Some screamed, but they were few. Other than, one could hear feet trampling the ground, swords being drawn, and arrows whistling through the air.

In the midst of this pandemonium, Miyuki spotted Taka. She was running toward a house with Magojiro and Higan close behind. Quickly, she followed them. Even as she did this, she spotted Nathan. She weaved through the people as they sprinted desperately to their destinations, almost moving toward him. The second she was within an arm's reach of him, she grabbed his arm and started to pull him toward Taka and the children. Not much later, they were huddled within the house.

Two samurai had apparently followed them to the doorstep of the house to defend both them and the house. Seconds after getting there, one fell dead with a _shuriken_, a throwing star, protruding from his neck.

Outside the house, Ujio and several other samurai were attempting to protect Katsumoto from the ninjas that were now in their midst as well as from the reign of deadly arrows. As they did this, Ujio spotted the open, ninja-free doorway. He urged his Lord to go inside.

Once inside the building, the samurai around Katsumoto killed two ninja that were already in combat with the samurai from the door. From there, he and the samurai with him ran further into the house, swords ready. They halted suddenly at the doorway to the next room. A man with a sword had been running toward him, but he had stopped quite suddenly as well. It was Algren.

In that sudden stillness, they heard the distinct sound of footsteps on the roof. They were headed toward the back of the house. The men quickly sprang into action, running toward the back of the house to fend off the ninjas. Just as they reached the back of the house, the ninjas cut through the house's wall and jumped into the room, attacking ruthlessly.

As Algren fought one, he was forced back into the next room, the room where the family was hiding. The other ninjas followed, but Taka stabbed one before he could hurt her family. Miyuki grabbed the sword from her hands a second later and sliced through another ninja, killing him.

Despite these casualties, the last ninja continued to fight Algren, forcing him into yet another room of the house. The family just stayed in the corner, hoping that no more ninja would come. However, Higan ran from this hiding spot to the other room where there was still fighting. The child's presence was distraction enough for the American. He stabbed the ninja, effectively finishing him off.

Algren merely ran back to the room where Katsumoto was. With his help, they finished off the rest of the ninjas. In the sudden silence caused by the lacking of a melee, Katsumoto and Algren looked to each other. They were both relieved.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

The next day, Taka would not allow Miyuki to work. She said that she should not have to work after last evening.

During this day off, Miyuki finally became curious of whether or not the cherry trees were blooming yet. To satiate her curiosity, she went to the path that led to the temple. She continued to walk along the path for some ways until she found the temple.

She walked closer to the temple that she now knew was there. The smell of these blooming blossoms was in the air, though she did not look over at the trees to see if they were blooming yet. They wouldn't be.

Quietly, the translator walked up the steps to the temple. Farther inside the temple, she heard a voice praying. It did not sound like a monk.

Her curiosity got the better of her, so Miyuki walked down the corridor toward the voice. She turned a corner and saw Katsumoto sitting alone in the middle of the hallway, praying.

Not wishing to disturb him, she turned to leave. She did not notice that Katsumoto had stopped praying and was now walking toward her silently. He caught up to her easily and placed a hand on her shoulder, turning her around quickly.

As soon as he touched her shoulder, she whipped around quickly and backed up several paces. Her whole body tensed, but it relaxed when she sat that it was him. "I did not mean to intrude," she said apologetically.

"It is fine. I was just finishing," he said, walking forward again to stand in front of her.

When she remained silent, Katsumoto sighed and said, "The Emperor has granted us safe passage to Tokyo."

Her eyes darted straight to his face when he said that. The sorrow shown by them increased when she squeezed her eyes tightly shut and turned her head away from his, bringing it down to her shoulder. After several seconds, she nodded, signalling that he should continue.

"We leave tomorrow," he said quietly, studying her reaction carefully.

Surprised, she returned her gaze to his face and asked in a whisper, "So soon?"

After a few seconds, she made an attempt at happiness, though it was weak. She said with sorrow, "Not even waiting for the cherry blossoms."

"Did you not see? They are blooming," he pointed out, looking at her oddly.

Instantly, she broke into a wide smile. Less than a second later, she ran to the courtyard to see the cherry blossoms just once more in her life. It was amazing how quickly she went from standing and speaking to him to running at her top speed out of the temple and over to the courtyard. It was a good thing the courtyard wasn't that far away.

Katsumoto followed her, walking behind and continuing to observe her. When she turned to look at more of the cherry blossoms, he could see her eyes. They sparkled with life, light, and beauty. She was utterly beautiful to him, even though he had seen many beautiful women in his life.

He continued to watch Miyuki as she returned to the very same cherry trees she had last seen with just the buds of new life. Now, it held so many beautiful blossoms. She closed her eyes and took a deep smell of the fragrance pervading the air. She smiled softly, her long hair falling into her face. Several of the floating flowers had landed in her hair, standing out against her black hair. Entranced by this beauty, Katsumoto walked silently closer.

The Japanese woman looked up to see still more blossoms drifting through the air. She put her arms out and began to twirl and laugh, enjoying the feel of the wind in her hair and the fragrance in the air. Katsumoto could not help but smile at this.

After awhile, she fell to the ground beneath one of the trees, still laughing. She laid her head back against the trunk of the tree and closed her eyes in contentment. Still more flowers were now stuck in her hair, and her kimono was now being slowly covered in them.

When she did not move for a few minutes, he sighed and walked over to her. She was breathing lightly and quietly, and her eyes were closed in peace. She was asleep.

oooooooooooooo

"The pass is open," the samurai said, bowing to his Lord.

The other man spoke saying, "The Emperor has granted safe passage to Tokyo." This man was a messenger. He bowed to the samurai lord before leaving.

Katsumoto sighed and nodded. The two men bowed lower and dispersed.

Once he was alone, the leader sighed. _The way is open. She will leave and go back to her life. I'll never see her again…But I must speak with the Emperor. It is my duty._

_ She would never willingly stay in this village…But she enjoys helping Taka. She said it herself, she enjoys this way of life._

_ She and I are both obliged to return to Tokyo, but if we go there, she will never return. She will be gone forever._

_oooooooooooo  
_

Much later, Algren came to the garden of the temple. He walked toward Katsumoto, but stopped when he saw Miyuki. She still slept with a blissful smile on her face.

As Algren stood from his inspection of Miyuki, Katsumoto said, "A perfect blossom is a rare thing. You could spend your life looking for one, and it would not be a wasted life." While he spoke, he brought his hand up to touch one of the blossoms still on the tree.

"Who sent those men to kill you?" Algren asked, referring to the attack the previous night.

"I am writing a poem about a dream I had," Katsumoto said, evading the question.

"The tiger's eyes are like my own

But he comes from across a deep and troubled sea"

"Was it the Emperor?" Algren questioned, taking a step closer. He studied Katsumoto's face as he looked down. "Omura?"

"If the Emperor wishes my death, he has but to ask," Katsumoto said with something akin to bitterness and regret showing on his face and in his body language. His head hung to the side and his face was pointed somewhat down.

"So it was Omura," Algren deduced from that little speech.

"I'm having trouble finishing the poem. Can you suggest a last line?" Katsumoto prompted.

Algren looked over at the cherry blossoms for a second as he thought. He shook his head and insisted, "I'm not a writer."

"Yet," Katsumoto pointed out, "You have written many pages since you came here."

Algren turned his head back to look directly at Katsumoto again. "What else has she told you?" he asked directly, gesturing back at Miyuki.

He sighed almost as a laugh while Katsumoto stepped closer to say, "You have nightmares."

Algren studied his face for a second before pointing out, "Every soldier has nightmares."

"Only one who is ashamed of what he has done," Katsumoto insisted.

"You have no idea what I have done," Algren said seriously, his volume dropping.

Katsumoto studied his face for a few seconds before looking over Algren's shoulder to the samurai waiting twenty feet away. He ordered the samurai away.

"You have seen many things?" Katsumoto asked, almost immediately remembering what Miyuki had told him about questions and word order.

"I have," Algren said regretfully.

"And you do not fear death, sometimes you wish for it? Is this not so?" Katsumoto asked, trying to understand the man in front of him.

Algren studied Katsumoto, trying to divine his purpose before whispering, "Yes."

"I have also," Katsumoto said quietly, walking a ways to make it easier to speak of. "It happens to men, who have seen what we have seen, and then I come to this place for my answers first, and I remember like these blossoms we are all dying. To know life in every breath, every cup of tea, every life we take, the way of the warrior," he said serious, looking at the blossoms before turning back to Algren.

The Captain merely looked at the blossoms and whispered, "Life in every breath."

"That is _bushito_," Katsumoto said, studying Algren.

"_Hai,"_ Algren whispered, nodding slightly. His eyes never left the beautiful, pink blossoms.

"The Emperor has granted us safe passage to Tokyo. We leave tomorrow," Katsumoto said with regret.

Algren turned to look at Katsumoto again and said, "Good." He did not mean it.

"Good," Katsumoto echoed with a nod.

"Does she know?" Algren asked, looking back at Miyuki again.

A strange look passed over the samurai's face as he looked at Miyuki too. He sighed quietly before nodding and saying, "She knows."

"How did she end up like that?" he asked, going to stand by her side.

"Miyuki-_chan_ was…_frolicking_…in the cherry blossoms," Katsumoto said, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"_Zareru?"_ Algren asked, unsure what the word meant.

"She could explain it better…She was _twirling and spinning_. The wind was blowing blossoms into her hair. She grew tired, sat down, and fell asleep," Katsumoto said, unable to fight a smile any longer as he thought of her so happy.

"What?" Algren asked, still not knowing the worlds.

"_Supin_," Katsumoto said, twirling a finger in a small motion to demonstrate as he went to stand on the sleeping woman's other side.

"Spin?" Algren asked, raising an eyebrow.

"_That_ woman span and twirled because of drifting cherry blossoms?" Algren asked. _How can such a withdrawn woman do something so whimsical?_

"_Hai_," Katsumoto said, kneeling by her side. He cupped her jaw line gently in one hand, smiling when he touched her.

The Captain watched Katsumoto as he did this. It was becoming obvious that the samurai was _at the least_ very attached to Miyuki. It was more than likely that he loved her. "A beautiful blossom," he whispered before standing. He turned as the samurai he had ordered away returned with a package in his hands.

He turned back to Algren with his pouch of journals held out. "When I took these, you were my enemy." He turned and left without another word.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

The next day, the samurai all woke early. They saddled their horses and otherwise readied themselves to ride to Tokyo. During this time, Algren and Miyuki dressed in their uniforms and collected their belongings before going out to join the rest. Neither had worn their uniform since the day they first put on a kimono in the village. They each mounted their horses, which turned out to be the horses they had ridden here on in the first place. Soon, they would depart, leaving this place that had so changed both of their lives.

In this time of waiting for everyone to be ready, Higan ran from the house straight toward Algren. As he did, he called, "Algren-san! Algren-san!" He stopped beside the American and held up a roll of paper which was, attached to a piece of leather for protection against the elements. He took the offered roll and looked down at the boy. He knew in his heart that he would miss the youngster. They both would.

The two looked at each other for a second before Katsumoto and Ujio ran around the corner to the head of the column. Incidentally, that put them right in front of Algren and Miyuki. Ujio yelled for the samurai to depart, and depart they did. Higan ran to the side to avoid being trampled as the horses took off at a trot.

However, Algren did not ride off. He stopped and reached over to touch Miyuki's shoulder. Because of this touch, she, too, stopped. First, she looked at Algren. However, Alren just subtly pointed out toward the houses. Following his gaze, Miyuki saw Higan and Magojiro standing just outside their house, watching the two of them sadly. The two boys had grown quite attached to the two strangers that had been forced to stay at their house so long ago. This only served to reinforce Miyuki's resolve that she would remember this village, no matter what might happen.

Miyuki looked toward the column of samurai riding past them and noticed Sairento coming. She tapped Algren's arm and nodded toward the aging samurai. He looked back to her and nodded. Sairento noticed them and held back to allow the two to meld into the column, and they were off. They rode, moving along at the same speed as all the rest as they travelled to Tokyo.

oooooooooo

Days later, Katsumoto and his samurai arrived in Tokyo. As Miyuki expected, people scrambled to get out of the streets, out of the way of the honoured samurai. Omura's antipathy for them had not changed the peasants' respect for the warriors. After all, Japan may have been attempting to westernize itself, but the samurai were still greatly honoured as the protectors of Japan.

A familiar, British translator was on that very street as they arrived, taking a photograph of a pair of Japanese ladies. He observed in shock the blank, stoic faces of the samurai before a face caught his eye. This single, recognizable face redoubled his shock. It was Captain Algren. Alive.

From there, his eye was drawn slightly father back in the column to another western-dressed individual with flowing, black hair and a delicate, feminine face. Miss Hasegawa! They were both alive!

Soon, Katsumoto held his hand high, signalling for them to stop. The samurai stopped in unison while the American and the woman kept riding forward. Once they were at the head of the column, they both dismounted. As they did, Katsumoto looked over to them both. His stoic expression never faltered as he bowed his head in farewell to the two of them, to his friends. In return, Algren nodded his head in farewell to the man he had come to respect and admire. Miyuki bowed her head to a man she knew she would probably never see again. She hid her sorrow in a mask, just as all Japanese were raised to do.

The two people walked with their horses to the army camp, unaware that Mr. Graham had been near and had observed their return with the greatest degree of astonishment.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Miyuki and Algren walked silently to Japanese army base. After a quick inquiry, they walked up the hill overlooking the training field and simply stood, looking at the now-orderly troops lined up around the field.

"Algren? And Hasegawa!" a voice called from a ways off.

They both turned to see Bagley walking toward them, though of course going around the Howitzers. "My God, you are alive," he said as he approached them.

Both Miyuki and Algren noticed the Japanese Lieutenant following Bagley over. Both bowed respectfully to him in greeting before turning back to the other American.

"Well, you never cease to astonish," Bagley continued.

Algren looked over to the field and said, "Howitzers."

Miyuki had no interest in this conversation, so she walked over to the Lieutenant and said in Japanese, "_Hello, my friend. How has it been here?"_

"_We're finally organized,"_ he said.

"_I am glad to hear it,"_ Miyuki said, though it did not sound entirely sincere.

"_Was his death good?"_ the Lieutenant asked.

"_Yes. Katsumoto helped him,"_ she said, firmly controlling her emotions about this particular subject.

Bagley interrupted their conversation by saying loudly to both her and Algren, "Welcome back, Captain and Miss Hasegawa."

Miyuki's eyes narrowed. She walked back over to the Americans and said seriously, "I quit." With that, she walked away.

"She's not serious, is she?" Bagley asked Algren.

"She's always serious, Sir," Algren said in return before walking away as well.

oooooooooo

Miyuki walked through the woods toward Tokyo with her two bags of possessions in hand. She could hear footsteps behind her, but thought nothing of it. It could very well be Algren leaving.

"Miss Hasegawa!" a male voice that she recognized called from behind her. Miyuki turned to see Col. Bagley striding quickly toward her. _Not good._

"Yes?" she asked, trying to remain calm.

"You've been in the enemy camp for as long as Algren. What did you see?" he asked.

"Nothing that Algren hasn't already told you, Sir. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to be leaving," she said, turning to walk away.

"Wait," Bagley said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Miyuki turned back to face him and asked in a very un-Japanese way that bordered on angry, "What?"

"What did you do with the samurai? I mean- you were there all winter long with them..." he asked, stepping closer to her.

"What are you implying?" Miyuki asked, stepping away from him.

"I think you know, and I'd like what you gave them," he said, grabbing her wrists in one hand. He used his other hand to unbutton the buttons of her jacket while he pushed her back into the forest so that her back was against a tree.

"Stop! Let me go! Get off me!" she yelled, but he would not. He smothered her protests with a rough kiss.

Before he could go any farther, something ripped the Colonel from her and pushed him to the ground. Miyuki fell to the ground but quickly looked up to see her rescuer. Algren had just hit Bagley's head with a rock while he was recovering from being thrown to the ground.

Miyuki was shaking. She struggled to catch her breath, but her eyes never left Algren. He was still staring at Bagley with a look of pure loathing on his face. He looked at her only when she said hesitantly, "Thank you."

"Come. I'll walk you to the city," Algren said, offering his hand to help her up. She accepted it, but let go as soon as she was standing.

They walked in silence back to the city and parted without a word.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Later that day, Algren walked out from a meeting with Omura. Mr. Graham was waiting for him outside. Almost immediately, the aging translating asked, "Captain Algren, what in heaven's name is going on? The diplomatic community is abuzz. Omura has passed laws against the samurai."

"Mr. Graham, I need a drink," Algren said, pausing to look around at the crowd of Japanese.

"Is your friend Katsumoto really planning to go up against the council this afternoon?" the portly man asked. However, his gaze was drawn to a group of Japanese soldiers and a samurai, Nobutada.

"_You, Samurai! Don't you know about the order?"_ one of the men said.

"_Hey boy, are you listening?" _another soldier asked. By now, the surrounding crowd was panicking.

"_No wonder the foreigners mock you,"_ yet another soldier said tauntingly. "_Let's give this samurai a haircut. Cut off his top knot."_

_ "Get down!"_

_ "Kneel!"_

That spurred Algren into action. He ran over, despite Mr. Graham's slightly weak protest, and demanded, "_Lower your weapons! Lower your weapons!"_

_ "Who are you?_" one of the soldiers asked, pointing his rifle straight at Algren's head.

As this happened, a woman walked over the Mr. Graham's side and asked, "What on earth is he doing?"

"Ms. Hasegawa! I've no idea what he's doing," he said, switching gears quickly.

"_I am Captain Algren."_

An instant later, one of the soldiers hit him in the small of his back with the butt of his rifle. That certainly sent him reeling for a second. This same move, prompted Nobutada to draw his sword six inches out of the sheath and move into a fighting stance.

"_Stop!"_ Algren said urgently. He said again, "_Stop."_

This time, Nobutada whipped his head around to look at Algren. Slowly, he sheathed his sword and stood upright again, though with his head bowed.

The leader of the group of soldiers handed his rifle off to another soldier and quickly drew a knife. Another soldier grabbed Nobutada's two swords and took them. The leader then grabbed Nobutada's top knot. "_Get down!"_ He kicked the backs of Nobutada's knees, forcing him to kneel. He cut the top knot off.

Both Mr. Graham and Miyuki were horrified when the soldiers laughed about it as they left. Algren was enraged by this, while Nobutada wallowed in the misery of dishonour.

Algren knelt by the disgraced samurai's side and said gently, "_I'll take you home."_

"Jolly good," Nobutada said in return. His accent was thick and his sorrow obvious.

"Excuse me," Miyuki said, slipping away from Mr. Graham to follow the two men.

She quickly caught up with them and fell in step beside them. None of them said a word.

Mr. Graham turned to leave only to see a man he recognized as being under Omura's command (thanks to his scar) command two other men to follow Algren and Nobutada. It didn't seem that they had noticed Miyuki yet, and the old translator hoped it would stay that way.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

That night, Miyuki walked stealthily to that very spot. As she approached, she could see a man in a military uniform standing at the corner. After a few more cautious steps forward, she could see that it was Algren. Relieved, she walked more openly to him.

The skipped the pleasantries and just began to walk. They both knew where they were going. However, communication became necessary when they both noticed footsteps following them. Miyuki glanced at Algren out of the corner of her eye. He nodded slightly.

They both hurried down the steps to a little plaza where they would have room. In the centre, they stopped, but neither of them turned to look at the men approaching them. They were most definitely men, for their steps were heavy.

Two more men emerged from the shadows ahead of them. Both had a sword ready in their hands, and both looked ready to fight.

Algren and Miyuki stayed still as they looked slowly around at the group of four men surrounding them. The men crept slowly closer, waiting for Algren to move. He did not disappoint. He lunged forward at one of the men. Two of the other three went straight for him, attacking him with fervour.

The last of the men moved more slowly as he levelled his sword with Miyuki's stomach. She watched him carefully for a second before spinning around the sword and kicking him in the face. That sent him flying quite easily, which allowed her to quickly take his sword and run to Algren.

He was on his back with two of the other three men standing over him. The other was hunched over on the ground, unconscious. Before she could get there, Algren whirled a sword around at the two men, slicing both of them. This did not stop them. They continued to attack, unaware that a fully capable woman was almost upon them.

Before either man even saw her, Miyuki had stabbed her blade through one man's stomach, skewering him. The other man attacked Algren head on. However, that fight lasted only seconds before the American had sliced his stomach open.

Algren stood from his crouch after only a second of hesitation. He looked over to Miyuki, who had just sheathed the sword before placing it on the ground. She looked up at Algren and nodded. He nodded in return, standing up fully.

And they continued.

ooooooooooooo

Miyuki and three other people rode in a small cart to Katsumoto's home outside of Tokyo. Four soldiers from the Japanese army were guarding the entrance.

The Captain, now merely Nathan Algren, and the newly acquired Mr. Graham disembarked first. She and Ujio, both dressed as peasants, scurried out after, taking Mr. Graham's camera equipment with them. They had to both carry the tripod, for it had to seem necessary that they both go inside. That was essential.

Algren and Mr. Graham walked forward at a steady pace toward the door. "Stop! Don't come any closer." one of the soldiers ordered.

"Whatever you do don't stop," Algren whispered to Mr. Graham.

Mr. Graham pulled out a sheet of paper and held it in front of him as he said, "_Mister Omura has commanded us to photograph the traitor."_

"_Stop! Somebody_!" the soldier demanded.

Mr. Graham turned and yelled to them, "_bring that equipment here NOW! IMMEDIATELY!"_

_ "You, stop!"_ the guard demanded as he drew his sword and brandished it.

"_You insolent, useless son of a peasant dog!"_ Mr. Graham yelled, coming up with an insult very quickly.

Both them and the two Japanese behind them continued to walk. Mr. Graham quickly came up with another excuse. "_How dare you show your sword in his presence_! _Do you know who this is_?" he demanded, "_This is the President of the United States of America!"_

At that, Miyuki tried very hard, and successfully I might add, to not laugh.

"_He is here to lead our armies in victorious battle against the rebels!"_

_ "It's not my responsibility..."_ the soldier stuttered out, trying to decide what to do.

"_Now get over there and help those men with their equipment!"_

The man's entire demeanour changed. He glanced back at his fellows before doing exactly as Mr. Graham had told him to do. Another man bowed to them before turning and leading them into the building.

When the soldiers heard that, they allowed all four of them into the house. The ruse worked. However as they continued to walk, she heard Algren whisper in English, "President of the United States?"

"Sorry. I think they've made a mistake." Mr. Graham returned.

They walked into the house unimpeded. Ujio handed off the equipment to her when they reached to door to the room Katsumoto was in. She went inside with the other two, though she continued to keep her head down.

Katsumoto was kneeling in the centre of the room facing away from them. "Have you finished your poem, yet?" Algren asked.

The great samurai whipped around to look at Algren, astonished. "The end is proving difficult," he admitted.

"This is Mr. Graham. He would like very much to take a picture of you," Algren continued with the introduction. Mr. Graham quickly bowed and said a greeting. Katsumoto returned it in kind.

When he looked up again, Katsumoto noticed her. "Who is that?" he asked, immediately suspicious of her.

"Someone who helped you with your English," she said, raising her head to show her face.

He smiled at her and said, "I thought you had returned to America."

"We decided to stay," she said, tipping her head slightly.

A sudden sound from just outside the door suddenly caught all of their attention. Miyuki opened the door to see Ujio with his sword still drawn and two bodies on the ground. He stood up and nodded to Katsumoto. He returned the nod before Nobutada suddenly ran around a corner to them, beckoning for them to follow.

They reached the bridge, which served as the second exit to the house. Algren ran across first. He was immediately shot at, but some of the other samurai from the village shot the soldiers in response. However, more kept coming.

Katsumoto ran after Algren. She followed, then Ujio, and finally Nobutada. She was just across the bridge when she heard a shot and a loud thump. She turned back to see Nobutada laying on the bridge, wounded.

Katsumoto immediately began to call his son' name. However, Ujio held him back from running to Nobutada.

Algren ran back and helped Nobutada to the end of the bridge. Once there, Nobutada slumped down against the tree that they were using as cover. Katsumoto spoke with him for a little bit, and Nobutada decided to stay and cover their escape for he would die anyway. The rest of them left at a hurried pace, returning to the horses so that they could ride back to the village.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

That night, Miyuki went to sleep early, exhausted by all that had happened that day. In contrast, katsumoto stayed up very late indeed, for grief was preventing him from sleeping. For awhile, Algren stayed up as well to keep him company.

In the midst of the silence, Katsumoto said, "The Emperor could not hear my words. His army will come. It is the end. For nine hundred years my ancestors have protected our people. Now, I have failed them." As he spoke, his thumb rubbed along the hilt of his ritual dagger, his_ tanto_.

"So you will take your own life," Algren said, "in shame. Shame for a life of service, discipline, compassion."

"The way of the samurai is not necessary anymore."

"Necessary? What could be more necessary?"

"I will die by the sword, my own, or my enemy's."

"Then let it be your enemy's." Katsumoto turned to look at him. "Together, we will make the Emperor hear you."

Katsumoto turned back to the fire. As he did, Algren laid down. Almost instantly, he was asleep.

After several seconds of silence, Katsumoto was sure that he was the only one awake save the watch. In this new silence, he looked over at Miyuki's sleeping form and said, "You will stay."

oooooooooooo

The following night, the translator sat on the wooden porch outside Taka's house. Her face was turned up, and her eyes were luminous in the light of the stars. Her elbows rested on her kimono-enclosed knees.

Suddenly, a voice spoke from beside yet behind her. "You will stay here when we ride to them?" Katsumoto asked.

"Switch the first two words, and I'm going back to Tokyo with Mr. Graham," she said, turning to look at him. H merely nodded. However, a look of regret passed over his face for less than a second before his Japanese resolve took over again. He then walked over to her and sat beside her on the edge of the porch. She turned her attention back to the stars, though she could not simply ignore him because he sat quite close to her.

"They have superior numbers and firearms," he said, his voice heavy.

"I expected as much," she said, trying to keep the sorrow out of her voice. She failed, and the tears began to flow soon after. She kept her eyes trained on the heavens above to hide her tears.

A second later, Miyuki felt a warm hand on her face, wiping the tears away. She closed her eyes for a second and focused only on the feeling of his warm hand on her face.

Next, she opened her eyes and turned to look at him. _He is going to die tomorrow, and nothing will change that fact. He cannot survive this battle_. This only made her cry harder still. He would die, and she would live.

She looked sadly into his eyes, the colour mirroring the black of her own eyes. Her limbs grew heavy and her head drooped in premature grief.

Quite suddenly, Miyuki felt a hand, that same warm hand on the back of her neck. It pulled her into a warm, soft surface: Katsumoto. His other hand came to rest on her back comfortingly. He just sat there, staring up at the stars, and let her cry into him.

Finally, Miyuki overcame her fears. Granted, she still had to fight to keep her grief in check, but she withheld the tears now. Instead, she merely closed her eyes in dread of the upcoming battle.

After that, she stood, disentangling herself from the samurai's arms in the process.

"Wait," she heard from behind her. She now instantly recognized it as Katsumoto's.

The translator stopped and turned back to face him once more. He stood and walked toward her with purpose, intent upon some goal.

The great leader's hand cupped her cheek gently as he leaned in and kissed her. Her opposite moved up to his face.

After several seconds, they broke apart and gazed at each other. However, Miyuki's eyes became sad again as she remembered what was coming. She closed her eyes tightly for a few seconds before turning and leaving without, without another word. Katsumoto stared other her.

When he turned to leave, the samurai saw another shape through the rain. Farther down on the porch, a man stood watching. Upon closer inspection, it turned out to be Algren. He had seen all that had happened.

Algren's face showed surprise and almost shock at what _Katsumoto_ had done. However, that expression soon changed to a slight smile. His physiognomy changed yet again as he realized that Katsumoto would most likely be dead by this time tomorrow.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

The sun rose, and with it the residents of the village began their preparations for battle. Samurai readied armour, weaponry, and horses as they had always done, but this time with a sombreness hardly seen even amongst the Japanese. They all knew what they would face today, and it seemed as insurmountable as death itself. But they would try, as countless generations before them had. They would not allow the dishonour of running away.

Amidst these preparations, Mr. Graham and Miyuki gathered what possessions they had, ready to make their own trip back to Tokyo. They saw little of both each other and Algren as he prepared for the inevitable alongside the samurai.

When finally all was repaired, they left at a gallop for the site where they knew they would meet the Japanese army. Once here, the samurai set up the various implements needed for their very unusual strategy. Soon after, the modern Japanese army arrived. From this collective of nervous men, three riders came out to the middle of the field. She could see by both his uniform and his posture that this must be Bagley, even if she could not actually see his face to know for certain. The other two, she assumed, were there only for protection, as they both had the bearing of one who is inexperienced and nervous. She would willingly bet money that any like this would be slaughtered by the samurai should they come into close-range combat.

Algren and Katsumoto rode out to meet this emissary, only to return a minute later with the same resolve as when they had left. They were allowed through the rickety fortifications before dismounting. As they did this, Mr. Graham, who stood in front of her, stepped forward and said, "Captain Algren."

"Mr. Graham," he greeted in return, looking over at the more elderly man. He took a bundle of books from his saddle bag and handed it to him. "Perhaps you can use these for your book," he said. He was about to continue walking when Miyuki stepped forward.

"Algren," she said to capture his attention, though her feminine voice took another's attention as well.

"Miyuki," he acknowledged with a nod.

"I am glad to have known you," she said softly.

He only nodded before striding away. But in his eyes was a look as if to say that he felt the same.

In the wake of Algren, Miyuki heard footsteps approaching her. She knew who it was in an instant, but she could hardly bear to meet his gaze. When she finally did, his eyes spoke volumes more of what he felt and thought than his face ever could. "Good-bye," he said quietly, knowing that only she could hear him.

"Farewell," she responded on the brink of tears. They would not fall. She would not allow it. With one last look, she departed alongside Mr. Graham. Both lagged in their pace, for they both knew what was taking place not far behind them: the battle, such a battle that would shape the future of Japan. They could only hope that this future held the samurai as well as the modernity of the Japanese army.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Slowly, both samurai and soldiers were killed, until at last only two were left. Algren was propping Katsumoto up so that the samurai could end his life honourably, which to the Japanese meant suicide. He knew he had to do it right then, or he would not have the strength any longer. He plunged his _katana_ into his stomach. It would not be long now.

With the last of his strength, Katsumoto looked up and saw a grove of cherry trees of to the side of the battlefield. He could see Miyuki in the grove, spinning around with the drifting blossoms just as she had at the temple. "_Watashi no kanpekina hana_," he whispered. (My perfect blossom)

But the vision faded. It was replaced by the nothingness of death.


End file.
